Bons Between the Stars
by Bob-dude17
Summary: Starlight has been love struck for many years,while Bon Bon grown into an ever growing gourmet. But when these two ponies cross passions cross one summers night, how will their friends react? A first time MLP Tales shipping/weight gain fic. Rated T for girl ponies kissing, ponies stuffing themselves with food, and ponies gaining weight.


Bons between the Stars

It was a warm summers night as Bon Bon made her way through the streets of Coltenville. As the streetlights hummed and glowed with electrical power, the dark-purple maned mare could see fireflies glowing in and out of view. Wrapped around her body, jiggling along with her soft, pillow-like barrel was a knapsack with a pie in it.

When it was warm like this- 85 degrees Fahrenheit- there was nothing the young plus sized pony model loved more then taking a pie baked with her own hooves and feast on it by moonlight while it was still warm.

The town's clock stuck 8PM as Bon Bon continued her trek down the concert sidewalk , noticing that she was about to pass the salon part of the Rainbow Beauty Salon, where her friend Starlight worked with her mother. She could see that the ice cream parlor part of the store was still open, as golden light shinning from within the building as she passed the door. That's odd, Bon Bon thought. Starlight normally closes the store at 7, why is it still open?

She stopped and peered into the building she could see that her friend Starlight was behind the counter top of the store, crying and sobbing her heart out as tears ran down both sides of her muzzle.

Hang on Starlight, Bon Bon thought as she cantered around the corner of Faust Street and Zacherle Drive.

"Starlight, are you alright!?" Bon Bon exclaimed as she burst through the saloon-style entrance of the giant ice cream cone archway, heaving slightly as she spoke

Starlight looked up and after blinking away her tears saw that it was her friend Bon Bon, whose face flushed slightly as she heaved deep breaths.

"B-Bon Bon? What are you doing here?"

"I was going out for a nightly stroll, when I saw you were here crying."

Bon Bon said as she sat her ample sized rear end on one of the red circle seats that were attached to the ice cream bar. "What's wrong?"

"Guess."

"Ace, AGAIN?"

Starlight nodded limply as she lowered her jaw carelessly to the light blue counter top.

"I know I should be over him-"

After everything me and the rest of the girls did to finally get Melody to notice that jerk I should, think so. That was what Bon Bon wanted to say, but the sheer exhausted and destroyed-looking expression that had taken over Starlight's face made her think otherwise.

"But I just can't help thinking that the two of us would be good together. That we'd-"

"Make the perfect pair?" Bon Bon finished.

Starlight nodded slightly before sighing once more.

"As pathetic as something relying that I can up with when I was ten, yes, I do."

Bon Bon frowned. "What do you even see in the guy Star? I mean, yea, Ace is hot (memories of the two of them sitting on a pier at Paradise Lake came flooding back but Bon Bon quickly pushed such thoughts from her mind) and all and he can be decent from time to time but the guy's no Teddy and you're not Sweetheart. So why in the name of everything pony do you keep longing after a guy who everyone calls 'Acehole' in the first place?"

When the last few words left her mouth, Bon Bon regretted them almost instantly when she heard Starlight cry out: "I DON'T KNOW!"

The waterworks now returned with full force, as Starlight began her turn to go on a ranting rampage. "I don't know why I'm still hoof over hoof for a guy who's treats me like dirt, I don't know why I keep thinking he has some hidden romantic knight-in-shining armor side to him. AND I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M SO JEALOUS THAT ACE AND MELODY ARE TOGHETER!"

By this point Starlight's voice was cracking as her throat throbbed in a sore pain from her sobs and yelling as the heart-broken pony buried her face. She was now only distantly aware of her surroundings and it was only by the prodding of one of Bon Bon's hooves minutes later that Starlight looked up and saw a pie and strawberry ice cream soda resting in front of her.

"W-What's this?" Starlight looked up with a bewildered expression, Bon Bon just smiled as she put a front hoof between Starlight's withers and crest.

"Comfort food. I was going to eat the pie in the moonlight tonight, but your needs are greater then mine."

For a moment, Starlight didn't know how to react. Having know her for so long, Starlight knew how much her larger-then-average friend enjoyed her food. And here the both of them were, with Bon Bon willing to give up her own pie just to help her feel better….

"Thank you, Bon Bon."

Bon Bon beamed a smile at her. "No problem Star, what are friends for?"

Moments later, the knife and fork were out on the counter top and Starlight cut herself a generous slice. It was cherry flavored, but the cherries were not many in number. Starlight lifted the work and took the first bite. Her purple eyes went wide with shock as her taste buds were assaulted by thousands of cherry flavored explosives.

"Oh my gosh, Bon Bon this pie is incredible!"

"Well I am more then just a beautiful face after all." Bon Bon said with a playful wink. "But I am glad you like the pie though."

"It's just… just… I think this is the sort of thing I needed after the Ace incident." With that Starlight happily finished off of her slice before cutting another, and when one was gone seconds later, she downed her entire ice cream soda and was about to dig into a third helping of pie before-

"BURRRRAAAPPPPPP! Oh." Starlight put a hoof to her mouth as her face flushed as red as the remaining cherries in the pie. "Excuse me."

Bon Bon couldn't help but let out a good-nature chortle, "Are you kidding me? If Patch wasn't at that writer's workshop and Melody wasn't teaching our younger siblings at that music camp you just KNOW they'd both try to challenge you to a belching contest like before."

Now it was Starlight's turn to chuckle. "And like before Sweetheart would come in and win, shocking everyone but herself."

"Exactly. So are you feeling better yet?"

"A little," Starlight replied. "But I'll let you know for sure once I've finished off the whole pie."

Bon Bon found her eyes growing with shock and awe as Starlight quickly finished off the third slice in record time, before slices four, five, and finally six joined their tasty companions in the pink pony's stomach.

Starlight rubbed her now slightly protruding barrel/stomach with an almost prideful look. She could feel the smear of cherries and pie crust crumbs surrounding her mouth, muzzle, and jaw in a ring but something about that sensation just satisfied her so. No wonder Bon Bon was always eating, it was felt amazing and did wonders for a hurting heartache. Plus, that ice cream soda and pie had helped a lot with her emotional distress, but something still felt like it was-

"Something wrong Starlight?" Bon Bon asked, as she leaned forward, arms on the counter top.

Starlight glanced out of her food-induced daze and looked at her friend. "Something just feels like it's missing."

A small smile graced Bon Bon's mouth. "I think I know what might help."

Then, before Starlight could react, Bon Bon suddenly leaned further in and planted her yellow lips against Starlights'. Her arms twitched slightly as her eyes went wider still, and Starlight was sorely tempted to shove her friend away, but found much to her surprise that a part of her didn't mind the fact that she was now kissing of her long time girl friends.

After all the heartache and pain she had suffered from futility chasing after Ace all those years, there was something about locking lips with Bon Bon's soft, plush face that Starlight found oddly fulfilling.

After what felt like a good few eons, Bon Bon finally pulled away from Starlight. Both could see that their faces were as bright red as the now digested cherries had once been.

"I-I think that it's time I left." Bon Bon had only just started to turn around, her mind now racing with how she may have just destroyed her friendship with Starlight forever, when Starlight said in a soft voice, "How long?"

Bon Bon froze, then turned around and saw that Starlight was neither upset nor angry with her. Hesitantly, Bon Bon returned to her seat at the counter top.

"You mean how long have I been into girls, or just you?"

"The first one I guess."

"Well, do you remember that one slumber party a few years ago, when all of us were still in high school?"

"You mean the one where Melody brought in some of THAT stuff and we all got a bit…. Funny?"

Bon Bon nodded, her blush now having returned at the memory of the party. "Remember how Melody dared me and Patch to make out in her closet?"

Starlight smiled slightly. "Yea, still can't believe you two went through with that one?"

Bon Bon shrugged. "We were sloshed, what can I say?"

"And kissing Patch is what made you realize you played on the same side?"

"Well, truthfully I think I like both sides. You remember Danny, right? From that roller derby all those years ago when Bright Eyes and Lancer first became a couple?"

"Brown stallion, messy mane of the same color?"

Bon Bon nodded, "That's the one. Thing is, we were dating for a while until a few weeks ago. It was nice, it felt nice, and Danny was nice but that's all it was: Nice. There just didn't seem to be that spark you supposed to have when you date someone, so I broke up with him."

"How'd he react to that?" Starlight asked.

"Took it pretty well, actually. I think he saw the writing on the wall before even I did. Besides, a part of me just didn't think he was the one, ya know?"

"And I am?" Starlight couldn't help but raise a skeptical eyebrow as she spoke.

Bon Bon reached across the counter top and planted a kiss on Starlight's cheek. "I think so, though I only started to get the hots for you a few weeks ago if that helps any."

"Depends, why me?"

"Well…." Bon Bon waved a hoof at the whole area of the ice cream parlor. "You'll eventually own all of this one day, and I wouldn't be lying if having a girlfriend who had access to her own ice cream shop didn't play at least a part of my decision."

Bon Bon's expression then became more serious and reflective as she paused for a moment fore continuing. "Honestly, I guess I've just sort of always admired you Starlight, maybe not THAT sort of admire at first, not when we were kids or anything, but I guess over the years it just changed into how I currently feel and I didn't realize it until just recently. I'm sorry if this is weirding you out too much-"

"It's not," Starlight said with a dismissive wave of her left front hoof. "Really. In fact, truthfully I…"

Starlight froze, her jaw hanging open for a moment as she debated if she should go through with the rest of her sentence. Finally, in a low enough of a voice that Bon Bon was able to hear, Starlight said: "-kinda of liked it."

Starlight could feel her face started to reheat as she kept talking, fearing that she'd lose her momentum otherwise.

"It's funny, but after chasing after Ace for so long, it never really occurred to me that I could go after someone else. Even if that someone is a former friend turned girlfriend."

Bon Bon's eyes became as round as one of Ace's soccer balls. "T-Then you're up for it? Going out I mean."

"I'm up for it if you are Bons." Starlight said with a wink. "Besides, our families and friends will be gone for the rest of the summer doing their own thing, so it's not as if we'll be lacking in time getting to know each other better. Speaking of which,"

Starlight's tone became higher pitched as she put on her best flirtatious type of voice. "I'm up for another kiss if you are."

Bon Bon could nearly taste the rapid, jack hammer-like thumping that was pushing her heart. "A-Are you sure?"

Starlight nodded. "I'm sure. Besides, kissing you felt good somehow."

"Alright," Bon Bon started to lean forward but Starlight held up a hoof, stopping her.

"Come around the counter, it'll be easier."

Bon Bon nodded and trotted around the counter top. When she was finally within hoof reach, Bon Bon was taken slightly aback when Starlight made the initial move, quickly locking pink and yellow lips together once more.

A loan muffled moan escaped Bon Bon's lips as she wrapped her butter yellow arms and hooves around Starlight's back, bringing the pink pony's slightly more protruding-then-average gut smooshing up against her much more vast and superior yellow.

For a moment Bon Bon thought she was holding her new girlfriend too tight, but Starlight quickly wrapped her own front hooves around the young baker's wide waist and soft back, bringing the pink pony in even tighter then before.

Then, after a long moment of tightly held passion, the kiss ceased as Starlight pulled back for a moment.

"I was wondering Bon Bon, if you could do something for me?"

"What?"

"Do-"

Starlight glanced down at Bon Bon's beautifully bulging belly and how it was so large that some excess fat managed to spill over and cover Starlight's own pitifully small gut like a yellow pillow filled with butter and marshmallows. **She rubbed her hooves together nervously. "I… I want to know how it feels. **Do you think you could lift me up and pin me against the wall? W-With your belly if possible?"

Bon Bon tilted her head slightly to the right before smiling warmly.

"I'll see what I can do."

Starlight then felt Bon Bon's hooves reach under her upper arms- where her arms met with the chest and barrel- as she was hoisted up off the ground and swung in a 180 degree circle where her back was pressed up against the peach colored paneling of the store.

Then came the gut, Bon Bon bountiful belly completely smothered Starlight's average barrel with ease as yellow fur and flesh covered its pink counterpart like a flood over a shallow valley.

Bon Bon kept her arms up for a second longer, making sure her gut was capable of supporting her new girlfriend, before the intense session of passions began once more.

As the two mare made out, a spark went off in the young Bon Bon's mind just then, there was something oddly satisfying about Starlight's stomach pressed against hers, something strangely comforting in the squishing of their coats against one another.

"Starlight?"

Starlight lifted her eyes, wondering why Bon Bon had stopped kissing. "Yea?"

"When are you getting your next shipment of ice cream?"

"Tomorrow, why?"

"Well-" Bon Bon's face took an almost Ace-like deviousness to it. "If you're up for it, I think I have something even _better_ than kissing for the two of us to do."

Starlight looked at her incredulously, "Better than kissing?"

MLPT

Starlight stared at the jugs and tubs of ice cream. There were the three great ones (not to be confused with the Trinity of the Leader, the Mother, and the Prankster of olden pony lore of course) vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry. Then you had the more exotic flavors such as Rocky Road and its ilk.

Finally, there were the novelty flavors, of which there was only one: Cleavland Chocoland Bayaplooza.

Bon Bon couldn't help but gawk at that one. "I can't believe you still have something Bays related. I thought Melody was the only one who collected that sort of stuff."

Starlight shrugged. "Been meaning to get rid of it, but we just never got around to it I guess. Ice cream should still be good though." Starlight said before frowning at the mention of the Bays' name.

"Whatever happened to those guys anyways?"

Now it was Bon Bon's turn to shrug. "Don't ask me, maybe they went the same way as that Love Hoof band in the mid 80s?"

"Maybe." Starlight glanced once more at the rainbow collection of ice cream containers. "So which flavor do you want to try first?"

"All of them." Bon Bon said with an impish glee. "And you're going to help."

"M-Me? Bon Bon, I can't eat all that!"

"Relax, I'll be the one picking up most of the slack ice cream wise, think of this as more of a practice run but a step up from the pie and soda from earlier."

"Well…" Starlight slowly looked over all the different flavors of ice cream with worry. They DID look tempting, sitting out on the counter top like that. And that fullness she had felt earlier with the pie and ice cream soda DID feel amazingly satisfying and relaxing...

"Alright, Bons." Starlight said with a mock dramatic sigh. "You win."

Bon Bon grinned. "Great! I'll get the whip cream!"

MLPT

Starlight swallowed the lump in her throat as she looked at the looming Frankinpony sugary creator that rested on the counter top table before them. After minutes of scooping, spraying, and preparing, their feast of sugar and dairy now stood before them in a massive bowl, one the size of a large car hubcap.

It was mostly a Napoleon concoction by nature- the vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry containers now lay empty as freshly dug graves- with some of the above mentioned Rocky Road and the like thrown in, all showered with at least a can and a half of whipped cram and topped mostly with a mixture of cookie bits and pieces of pineapple (shipped straight from Tropical Island).

"Lot of ice cream." She said, staring blankly at Mount Ice Cream.

Bon Bon licked her lips as she picked up a sthingy with her left hoof. "I know, looks great doesn't it? Becha it will taste even better going down!"

With that, Bon Bon happily scooped up a large mound of chocolate and what could have been vanilla under that layer of whip cream and swallowed.

"Oh my gosh that is GOOD!"

Steeling herself for a very possible sugar based coma fate and dug in with a spoonful of her own. Mostly she had gotten the whip cream with some slight taste of strawberry. And as light, and tasty as the whipped cream was, it was no replacement for the severe and disappointing lack of ice cream.

Her second spoonful was much luckier, snatching up a good amount of chocolate and vanilla that combined to make a simple yet elegant contrast of flavors. The rich if plain vanilla completed the rich, explosive power that was the chocolate, causing the would-be educator to pause as she let out a low moan of joy.

"Did you just moan, Star?" Bon Bon asked slyly, causing Starlight's face to turn crimson.

"Maybe," She mumbled. "It is really good, though."

Bon Bon gave her a wink. "And this is why I try and keep something nice and tasty on hoof to snack on."

"Hey Bon Bon, wanna see who can finish this off quicker?"

Bon Bon smirked at her new girlfriend. "You're on Starlight! On the count of three! One!"

"Two!" Starlight said as she tightened the hoof grip on her spoon with anticipation.

"THREE!"

MLPT

"BURRRAPPPPP!"

"Nice one Star," Bon Bon said as she cradled her stuffed aching stomach with mother-like pride before letting out a mighty belch of her own.

Starlight turned her head weakly toward her girlfriend. All of the ice cream and whip cream now rested in their full bulging barrels, with Starlight's resembling that of a small bowling ball while Bon Bon looked as if she had swallowed and inflated a beach ball in her stomach. Both of them now sat leaning back slightly on the stools attached to the bar as their respective gorged guts lay on the cool (if not relaxing) counter top.

"Thanks. But I- Y-You let me win." Starlight said, near delirious as the fullness of her stomach and the sugar in her bloodstream threatened to overtake her conscious.

"Of course I did silly," Bon Bon said with a giggle. "This was about practicing remember?"

"Practicing what again?"

Starlight's normally sharp and academic mind felt sluggish under the sugar's siren song and left her words slightly slurred as a result. She knew, of course, that it was impossible to become intoxicated off of ice cream and sugar like a pony could off of an adult beverage. But academic knowledge was not always concrete fact when confronted with a confectionery confederacy of thousands of calories of sugary goodness.

"Practicing what it feels like to be stuffed full."

"Oh. Did I pass?"

"Depends Star, how do you feel?"

For a moment, all Starlight could do was look at her rounded belly and ponder how she could feel the ice cream and whip cream and cookie pieces all sloshing about as they digested. She had never felt this full before in her entire life. Not from any of the picnics or tea parties that she had her friends had shared over the years, not from any of Bon Bon's delicious baked goods, not even from the fact that she had been working at the ice cream bar since she had been at least, what, ten?

But until this point she had never been, to borrow a phrase of Sweetheart's, 'really truly' stuffed before. Oh, she had thought she had known what it felt like to full, but that was just an illusion of fullness. This feeling, now THIS was TRUE fullness. And then there was her barrel, now an expanded orb of pinkness, like a bubblegum balloon that would never pop.

There was something oddly satisfying, for lack of a word, about her barrel being as big and heavy as it was and now there was a strange part of Starlight that wanted to see it get bigger.

"It hurts a bit, but it's a good kinda hurt. Comforting. And-" Starlight smiled as she patted her barrel with pride. "I like it. And I think I want to get bigger... If that's alright with you that is."

Upon hearing this, Bon Bon nearly fell off of her stool seat at that news. Her large sloshing barrel almost causing her to crash to the floor in a moment of klutziness that would have done Clover Bloom proud.

"You alright Bons?" Starlight asked as her girlfriend struggled to reposition both herself and her stomach onto the counter top once more.

"I-I'm fine, really. But are you sure you want to become big like me? Not that I don't think you won't look good with some fatten flanks or anything, it's just-"

"What?" Starlight said with a sly grin of her own. "A little jealous that you won't be the 'big one' of our group? Or between the two of us?"

As the last four words were said, Starlight playfully poked Bon Bon's yellow super sized stomach each time for emphasizes.

However, Bon Bon simply shook her head. "No, nothing like that. It's just, well, its not easy being a big girl. You remember that masquerade all those years ago?"

"Sure," Starlight said with a slight frown. "You ran off into the old woods and nearly fell off of a cliff because you thought we made fun of your outfit."

"Do you know why I thought that? Because in my mind I couldn't live up to the models in my magazines, Pony Beat and the like, what do all their models have in common?"

"Good lighting and a skilled photographer?"

"N- Well, yes. But besides that, they're also much skinner then I was. That doesn't do much for a girl's self-esteem, especially a ten-year-old one with dreams of being a model."

"Well, what about all those plus sized modeling contests you've entered and won?" Starlight pointed out.

Bon Bon looked up at her with a surprised look. "Star, plus sized modeling is a niche thing, how many times do you see Dazzle interview an above average pony on PTV? Or hear about them on the news? Do you know what it's like to have ponies whisper thinly veiled insults behind your back or how much trouble it is to find some cute outfit only to find out it doesn't come in your size?"

"I…I had no idea Bon Bon."

"Well of course not, I don't spend my time complaining about that sort of stuff, so of course you don't know Star. I just wanted to let you know that it's not all ice cream sundae and chocolate cake. And I didn't even bring up all the jogging and exercise I do to keep myself in shape, otherwise there's no telling how many heart problems and stuff I'd have. So- having heard everything, do you still wish to get bigger like me?"

Starlight hesitated, but only for a moment before she nodded with confidence. "If you're willing to help me though it and we do it together as- as a couple, I'm game."

Bon Bon's face flushed a shade not unlike Melody's dark pink coat. "Alright then, but I'm not going to let you dethrone me as the 'big one', got it?"

Bon Bon gave Starlight a good-natured wink.

Starlight returned the wink with a wink of her own. "Only if you keep up Bons."

"Is that a challenge?"

"What do you think?" Starlight said as she leaned her pot-barrel into Bon Bon's yellow one like before.

Bon Bon narrowed her eyes until they were at bedroom levels of seductiveness. "I think you're on. But first, how about another kiss?"

MLPT

3 months later, at the Ponyland National Airport.

"Yo, Sweetheart, Ted, over here!" Patch lowered her left front hoof as she saw the young couple canter over towards her, narrowly avoiding the mid afternoon airport traffic.

"Patch!" Sweetheart exclaimed when she and her boyfriend had finally caught up to the peach coated mare. "It's really truly good to see you. How was your writer's workshop?"

"It was okay. Mostly the other writer's spent their time asking why the younger flying unicorn sister didn't just talk out her issues with the older flying unicorn sister, as oppose to commenting on any of the actual characters or anything. But nuff about my problems, what about you guys? Did you get your degree Sweetheart?"

"Oh yes I did." Starlight nudged the bag wrapped around her body and pulled out a scroll of paper.

Opening it up, Patch scanned the document before grinning. "So it looks as if you're finally certified to certify, eh? But seriously, congrats Sweets, I'm happy for ya."

Sweetheart blushed. "Thanks Patch, but I really truly couldn't have done it without Teddy's help." She nuzzled her boyfriend, who returned the guester with a warm smile of his own.

"After all the years you helped me and put up with my behavior when anyone else would have given up and walked away, Sweetheart it was the least I could do." Teddy said.

"Hey guys!"

All three young adult ponies turned their heads in the direction of the voice, only to exclaim one word:

"CLOVER!"

Clover Bloom, semi-professional poker player and occasional part time dancer, trotted forward a few steps, only for her front legs to become tangled in the straps of her luggage, sending the poor lavender poor tumbling and belly flopping right at her friend's front hooves.

"Oh my gosh!"

"You alright Clove?" Patch asked as she, Sweetheart, and Teddy helped their naturally klutzy friend up to her four hooves.

"Yea, I'm alright. You guys okay?"

Clover shook the dizziness from her eyes and smiled. After years of living life as a klutz and having come to terms with it, Clover had long since stopped allowing life's temporary trip ups to get her down for long.

"We're fine. Sweetheart was telling us how she finally got her degree in- what was it again Sweets?"

"My Master's degree in Counseling."

"Right, that thing."

"Oh my gosh, Sweetheart congratulations!" Clover's eyes became wide as she quickly gave her marshmallow white friend a hug around the neck.

"Thank you. So how was the meeting with your fellow klutzes go?"

"It was great! I made lots of new friends, even if they were a bit… odd."

"What do you mean odd?" Teddy asked.

"Well, there was this green pony who had thing strange thing for the color green and socks. And by 'thing' I mean she had a three page pull out of a giant green fuzzy sock. And then there was that gray pony with the eye problem who had that weird muffin obsession-"

"Well they certainly… sound interesting." Sweetheart said diplomatically, as Clover continued to happily ramble on.

"-And then there was that one pink pony, who actually looks a lot like Starlight now that I think about it, who keep quoting that one pony philosopher guy, the monster and abyss pony, whatever his name is-"

"Battle not with monsters, lest ye become a monster. And if you gaze into the abyss, the abyss gazes back also into you- Friedrich Nietzpony."

"Thanks Bright Eyes, so like I was saying I- BRIGHT EYES!?"

Clover swung her head in the direction that her friend's voice had come in and sure enough, standing next to them were Bright Eyes and Lancer, both still wearing sunscreen and other jungle protection from their summer excursion.

Sweetheart, Patch and Clover quickly embraced the blue-green pony in a four way hug.

"So how was your trip Bright Eyes?" Clover asked when the four had finished hugging. "Did you see lots of cool stuff in the jungle?"

"We did actually. We saw and recorded a lot. We managed to take some breath taking photos with Lancer's Ponyo 5300 cellular phone."

Patch turned to look at Lancer with a tilt of the head. "Wait, you have one of those? And it takes pictures? Cool!"

Lancer nodded and reached into the sack latched all-around his barrel, before pulling the small rectangular plastic device. "And it's solar powered. Reception wasn't that great but-"

Beeb-be-bebeeebeeb-Beep-beep!

Beeb-be-bebeeebeeb-Beep-beep!

Everyone's eyes went wide as the phone sudden sprang to life, beeping to a cheery set of repeating sounds before Lancer flipped the phone open.

"Hello? Stalight, what's going- Wait, your mom's what!? Okay, hold on, I have Bright Eyes and the others with me. We'll be there soon!"

Closing the phone with a light snapping sound, Lancer turned to the others.

"Change of plans girls, Starlight's mom came home before we did and is apparently passed out at the Rainbow Salon."

"How awful!"

"That's terrible!"

"What about calling 911?" Bright Eyes asked.

"The phone line's jammed." Lancer then glanced at Sweetheart. "Do you still remember you first aid training?"

"Of course, my parents would never let me watch over Sugar and the others if I didn't."

"I've still got my first aid kit from our trip, Lance." Bright Eyes added.

"Well," said Teddy, eyes narrowing in determination. "What are we waiting for? We've got a downed pony to help out, come on!"

With that all six ponies cantered quickly towards the exit.

"We can take the limo, Ponsworth can drive us to the salon!" Lancer exclaimed as they finally left the enclosed airport before dashing towards the Aforementioned vehicle. Everyone was quick to clamber in; while Lancer leaned forward towards the driver.

"Faust Street and Zacherle Drive Ponsworth, and step on it!"

Ponsworth's gray, well-groomed, mustache twitched as he said, "The petal is to the metal, sir."

And with that, the limo sped off, leaving a trail of tire marks in its wake.

MLPT

BANG!

The saloon style door suddenly swung open with as Patch, Clover, Lancer, Bright Eyes, and Sweetheart all tumbled into the ice cream parlor at once.

"We're...here!" Clover said with a gasp.

"Where's your mom Starlight?" Lancer asked, eyes still at ground level as he and the others began to pick themselves off of the floor.

"She's in one of the salon chairs, Bon Bon's watching over her. Are you guys okay?"

"Yea we're-" It was at this point that Lancer finally got a look at Starlight, which caused his tongue and voice to stop mid sentence. "…..Good."

Lancer glanced over to Teddy, then to Bright Eyes and the rest of the girls. Each of them had near identical expressions of dumbfoundment and gob smackdom etched across their muzzles and faces. Teddy in particular couldn't help but stare with particularly wider eyes then the rest.

"Man, Star, that is one heck of a good fat suit." Patch remarked after a brief moment of awkward silence.

"Fat suit?" Starlight's fat face scrunched up in puzzlement. "This isn't a fat suit Patch, this is all me."

Starlight gave her overflowing gut (which spilled over the counter top to the point where a good inch to two inches of pink coated fur and flesh rested on the cool surface) a proud smack, causing the fat and cellulites to shake and quaver in the process.

"S-She's almost as big as Bon Bon." Clover said in disbelieving whisper.

"Clover!" Bright Eyes gave the lavender pony a cold glare, which only caused Clover to look at her with confusion.

"Well it's true, I mean, look at her."

"Somehow I don't think that's going to be really all that hard to do." Sweetheart mumbled numbly. Teddy continued to stare wide eyed.

"Are you guys okay? You don't look very well." Starlight commented as she squeezed her fattened frame out of the back counter space, escaping with a POP! noise in the process.

Now that she was standing on her back legs, all six ponies could finally see Starlight and Bon Bon's 3 months of effort and encouragement. In fairness, Starlight had obtained a different body shape then her girlfriend.

Whereas Bon Bon's fatness spread to every inch of her body, Starlight's seemed more concentrated at primary around her back and barrel, giving her a very bottom heavy look, with the widened thighs, back-legs, and back hooves to support such a massive frame.

But other then that, Starlight's body hadn't changed that much over the summer, aside from having a much softer and plump looking face (the pink pony was now nearing a double chin).

Starlight lowered herself to all fours and gave her friends a collective frown. "So what's up with you guys? Do I have something on my face?"

"You could say that…" Patch muttered.

"Well," said Bright Eyes. "It's just you look a bit-"

"-Different then when we last saw you!" Sweetheart finished helpfully.

"You mean the fact that I'm a little over 300 pound and how most of it's gone to my hips, butt, and thighs?" Starlight said with a playful wink. "It's okay guys, I'm not oblivious to the fact that I'm plus sized and then some."

"And then some is putting it mildly!" This time Sweetheart tag teamed with Bright Eyes to deliver a double glare to Patch. "What? It's true!"

"What I don't get-" Bright Eyes turned her attention from Patch to Starlight, cringing slightly at the sight of her (Why did you let yourself go Starlight, you've always been so level headed to do something this dumb.). "Is how or even why you've put on as much weight as you have Starlight."

"Well-" A flush of red appeared across Starlight's chubbified muzzle. "You do a lot of things you normally wouldn't when you're in love."

"Ace has a fat fetish?" Clover's tone was skeptical. Had Starlight been hurting so much over the summer that she resorted to binge eating and let it all get out of hoof somehow?

Starlight laughed, which in turn made her almost second chin of fat jiggle in the process. "Not Ace silly, Bon Bon."

Silence passed for those few seconds before the information fully sunk in.

"You and Bon Bon are dating!?" Patch exclaimed.

"Awwww, how sweet!" Sweetheart commented. "Isn't it Teddy?"

Teddy said nothing, eyes still locked onto Starlight's widened hips and flared out flanks.

"Ted!"

"Huh? Right, cute n' stuff."

Sweetheart rolled her eyes, simply glad that Teddy at least had his focus back as the mohawked pony gave his girlfriend a sheepish, blushing glance.

"Well I'm glad the two of you are dating," Sweetheart said as she turned her attention back to the sumo-sized Starlight. "How long has it been?"

"About three months, about a week after everyone left."

"And you put on weight because Bon's got some sort of secret fetish for it?" Patch remarked, arching a questioning eyebrow as she spoke.

"Well, partly that I guess. But I mostly did it cuz it just felt nice being stuffed full of food, and a bigger belly means more food to fill it with and-well- it pretty much became circular reasoning at that point, as you can see from the results."

Bright Eyes couldn't help but frown slightly at that. _You can't be serious Starlight! I mean just LOOK at you, your almost as big as Bon Bon was and your happy about that? You could barely get out from behind the counter top for pony's sake! _

Bright Eyes opened her mouth and was about to speak when she was suddenly cut off.

"Speaking of Bon Bon," Lancer remarked, happy that he was finally able to get a word in edgewise as his eyes shifted down to Starlight's fattened hooves. "You mentioned she was in the salon room with your mom?"

Starlight nodded. "Yea, follow me."

With that the eight friends trotted into the salon part of the Rainbow Beauty Salon, upon laying eyes a upon Bon Bon though, Bright Eyes, Patch, Clover, Lancer, Teddy, and Sweetheart all froze in shock.

"Oh geeze." Clover mumbled, eyes wide with shock.

"B-Bon Bon?" Bright Eyes could only manage to splutter the name out thanks to the sudden condition of gob-smackeditios that had suddenly befallen her. "I-Is that really you?"

Bon Bon glanced up from Starlight's unconscious mom to Bright Eyes and the others, her three chins shaking about as she did so. "Oh, hey guys. I was wondering when you'd come back here."

"You've really truly become enormous even by YOUR standards Bon Bon." Sweetheart remarked in a breathless tone.

"Ditto." Teddy and Patch said in unison.

"Yea, I guess I did kinda get carried away." Bon Bon admitted with a half playful, half embarrassed tone of voice.

Bon Bon, as had been mentioned before, was the type of pony's whose fat had always spread out all-around her whole frame. And after three months of one love infused sensational stuffing session after the other, she had become an almost caricature of her former self.

Her barrel, lacking the spherical-ish shape of Starlight's, now just lightly grazed the ground as a yellow colored blob. Her flanks had expanded to the point where her namesake hip symbols on both sides had stretched out to accommodate her new blob-like body. Likewise went for her hooves and legs, the four of which now resembled more tree trunks then actual pony leg, and her butt which now resembled two decent sized yoga balls filled with butter and lard in place of air.

In short, Bon Bon looked as if she had eaten at least two other versions of herself, and then gored on cream filling until she was stuffed to the brim like a French eclair.

"Of course I wouldn't have had to get so big if a certain pony didn't down all those chocolate cakes."

Starlight walked over to her, wrapping her front hooves around her girlfriend's soft backside, arm and hooves sinking in like a butt in a bean bag chair.

"Oh please, as if you're one to talk Miss 'Queen of the banana splits'. Besides, you and I both know that you loved it when you got to rest on my belly and force feed me."

Both Starlight and Bon Bon nuzzled one another's necks with affection as neck fat and chins mixed and intermingled with each other.

Just then, Starlight's Mom let out a low groaning moan as she reluctantly joined the world of the conscious once more.

"Mom?"

"Starlight, is that you?" Starlight's mother still had her eyes closed as she spoke.

"Yea mom, it's me. Bon Bon, Bright Eyes, Sweetheart, and the others are here too."

"Oh thank Pony Christ! I had an awful nightmare, I dreamed that you and Bon Bon were obese lovers." Starlight's mom then let out a small chuckle. "If you can believe something as absurd as that."

"...About that, mom."

With a sinking gut feeling and not at all liking the tone in her daughter's voice, Starlight's mother shot her eyes opened. When she got a look at her daughter and Bon Bon (completely ignoring the others as just distant blurs) the pink salon pony did the only reasonable thing a hard working class mother could did in her situation.

She screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

MLPT

Starlight's mother let out a sigh as she adjusted her rump and back on the red cushioning of the booth she was currently in. To her credit, she had manged to not pass out for a second time. Now that she was sure that she was fully awake and NOT dreaming a horrible nightmare where her only daughter had let herself go over the summer (and apparently turned out to prefer mares to stallions), she had manged to keep to grip with the situation. Mostly.

Her daughter's sexuality didn't bother her as much as the fatness thing did, in truth, she was just glad that her daughter had FINALLY gotten over that nasty Ace boy she had been crushing on since she (Starlight) was ten.

For all of her flaws (not the least of which involved letting both herself and poor Starlight becoming the size of small cars) Starlight's mom at least knew that Bon Bon would treat far better then that Ace boy ever had.

But in spite of having come to terms with her daughter's new size, Starlight's mother couldn't help but cringe slightly as she saw her daughter walk over towards her, as the rest of her friends chatted with Bon Bon, butt overflowing and jiggling like pink lemonade flavored Jello (whether or not pink lemonade flavored Jello actually existed didn't matter to Starmom). A moment later Starlight had manged to wedge herself inside the booth and was now looking across to her mother.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Bonnie and me, mom."

Starlight's mother sighed. "That's not why I fainted Starlight and you know it. Why couldn't you have at least called me or given me SOME sort of a warning before hoof? I mean, how did you think I would think react to find that my only daughter blimpified herself up like a zeppelin over the summer and on purpose no less!"

"I'd... probably pass out and yell." Starlight admitted, chubby puffy face cheeks flushing as she spoke.

"So you see where I'm coming from then?"

Starlight nodded slowly.

"Good." Starlight's mother then reached out and put a hoof on her daughter's shoulder. "Look, if you and Bon Bon want to keep dating one another, I'm not going to stop you-" _Even if it does seem somewhat out of nowhere_, Starmom thought. You'd think I had seen some sort of sign before hoof. "-But I am worried about your health."

"Well you don't have to be, mom. Bon Bon and I have been keeping our diets reasonable balanced as we could, and we've made sure to exercise constantly and we've been meeting up with Melody's mom for check ups to make sure our lungs or hearts or arteries weren't becoming too clogged up."

"Is that so?" Starlight's mother made a mental note to chat with Melody's mother some time in the near future to see if her daughter's story checked out. "Well, if that's true then could you at least try to keep your weight as it is? For my sake and the shop's?"

Starlight smiled. "Sure. Truth be told I think my gaining days are over. I'm pretty happy with the body I have and if I got any bigger I'd reach Bon Bon's size before long, and, well there's a reason why even Bonnie's planning on cutting back and dropping a couple of dozen of pounds."

Starlight glanced over to Bon Bon, who was currently in midst of a conversion with the rest of their friends.

"And that's how Star and me won first place the Couple's Sumo Tournament."

"Impressive." Lancer remarked.

"I didn't even know Coltenville HAD a sumo tournament, let alone one for couples." Clover said.

"I didn't know that Coltenville had anything sumo related period!" Patch added, as she tried to picture what she would look like with a mawshi wrapped around her body_. Now that I think about it_, Patch thought. _being a sumo wrestler WOULD be pretty cool. I'd get to wear a cool tight loincloth and stuff myself huge while still working on my muscles._

"Well I'm glad you two had fun." Sweetheart beamed a smile at her blobish butter colored friend. "Isn't that right Teddy?"

Teddy, however, simply had a splotch of redness across the bridge of his nose.

"Uhuh." The Mohawk maned young pony could only nod in an almost undead state, eyes still glued to Bon Bon's bulk.

"Way to be subtle Ted." Lancer muttered.

"Well, as much fun as it's been Bon Bon, Lancer and I have jungle samples to analysis." Bright Eyes said as she got up from her mane cut chair. Even the unusually distant Teddy couldn't help but notice the frigidness in Bright Eye's voice.

"Yea, I need to get back to my place too." Patch said. "Think you could give me a ride Lance?"

"Sure, I'd be happy to give everyone a ride back." Lancer paused as he looked Bon Bon over, wondering and worried that she wouldn't even be able to fit out the doors of the Rainbow Salon, much less fit into the limo.

"Don't worry about me, I was planning on sticking around and having a chat with Star's mom anyways."

Lancer couldn't help but let out a mental sigh of relief as he and the others said their last goodbyes and made their out of the shop from the rainbowed salon doorway.

"I'm going to walk home if it's alright with you Lancer." Bright Eyes said as the five ponies made their way back to the stretch limousine. "Get some needed exercise and all that."

Lancer blinked, slightly befuddled by his long time girlfriend's request but shrugged it off as harmless.

"Alright, if that's what you want."

Bright Eyes gave everyone a goodbye as she trotted off down Zacherle Drive.

"So." Teddy said when the remaining pony friends had gotten into the car. "Got to say that I didn't see Bon Bon and Starlight getting together."

"No, but when you did see them you sure as heck had a hard time keeping your eyes off of them." Patch pointed out with a cheeky grin.

Teddy could only bush as he looked over to Sweetheart. Thankfully, she didn't seem well and truly mad at him, just annoyed. "Sorry, Sweets."

"There's nothing to be sorry about Teddy. Just... try not to stare so much next time we visit Starlight and Bon Bon, okay?"

"Yea dude." Lancer commented. "You were staring so hard I thought your eyeballs were going to pop out!"

"Oh like what you and Bright Eyes are ones to talk Mr. Talcum Powder."

Lancer's eyes narrowed as it was his turn to flush the redness of embarrassment.

"Shut up Ted!"

"Talcum powder?" Patch asked. "You mean like the stuff you use for diaper change-"

"SHUT UP PATCH!" Lancer's normally dark blue face now matched the near identical shade of his dark red mane.

Sweetheart, in spite of herself, couldn't help but let out a really very small chuckle of naughtiness as the limo sped down the streets of Coltenville.

MLPT

Bright Eyes had always prided herself on her intelligence, her studious nature, and her close group of childhood friends. So why was it she felt as upset as she did? That, with all of her learning and knowledge, Bright Eyes couldn't answerer. Was it really something as simple as looking out for both of her friends' collective health? Was it some sort of jealous of them being together? Or was it something else all together?

As all these questions and more swirled around her head like a roaring cyclone of guilt and annoyance, Bright Eyes was unable to notice a certain hot pink, dark blue maned pony until-

CRASH!

Letting out a swift swear to the Prankster (while elsewhere in the multiverse a young Mr. Danny Williams let out a giant sneeze), Bright Eyes had half a mind to give whoever it was she had just bumped into a swift lecture on watching where they were going (the irony at that moment being lost on her) when she saw who it was.

"Melody!"

"The one and only!" Melody said with a mock bow before she helped her friend off the ground. "You okay?"

"Yes. I guess I just wasn't watching where I was going." Finally, the ironic realization dawned on Bright Eyes, but she pushed that thought out of her mind.

"You can say that again. Now I know how other ponies feel when I'm in my music zone-" This referred to whenever Melody was deep in thought in the music making process, or just listening to that classic, soul soothing, old time rock n' roll on her Walkpony. "-So how you been?"

"Not so good." Bright Eyes admitted. And she went on to explain everything that had happened with Starlight and Bon Bon. When she had finished, at first all Melody could do was blink in surprise.

"Huh. So Starlight and Bon Bon are together-together now and super fat because their into that sort of thing? You know BE, if you were Patch I'd say you're pulling my hoof, but since your not, I kinda believe you. It's weird, but then so was that whole goat demon dude from that dark dimension incident a few years back. So what's your problem with them being together exactly?"

"That's just it, I don't know! I mean, I don't have anything against couples like Starlight and Bon Bon, my relationship is Lancer is as fine as it's ever been, so I don't know what the problem is."

"Well, and don't take this the wrong way BE, but maybe you do have a problem with the two of them being together-together."

If Bright Eyes had been more like Teddy or Patch in nature, Melody would have found herself suddenly flat on her back with a dark ring around her left eye right then. But because Bright Eyes wasn't like that by nature, she simply stared at her friend with a gob smacked expression. "A-Are you saying I'm-"

"Against all type of ponies like Star and Bon? No. I'm just saying it's easy to be 'for' something when it's all abstract like and far away from you're daily life then when it hit closer to home, if that makes any sort of sense. I'm a song writer, not a novelist "

"I-" Bright Eyes felt her words become slow a sluggish, like half frozen molasses.

"I think you've got a point Melody, or at least part of one. I think I need to get back to the salon."

"Mind if I come with? Kinda want to see just how much Starlight and Bon Bon have let themselves go over the summer."

"Sure." As much as she didn't want to admit it, Bright Eyes felt better having one of her friends backing her up even if only partly to help her confront the two undoubtedly largest ponies in all of Ponyland.

MLPT

The bell above the salon door jingled as Melody and Bright Eyes trotted inside.

"Welcome to Rainbow Beauty Salon, how may I-" Starlight stopped when she saw it was Melody and Bright Eyes. "Melody! You're back! How was your counselorship for music camp?"

"It was bi- I mean good. It was good. Yes, good." It spoke volumes about the size that Starlight and Bon Bon (who jiggled closer to her girlfriend when she heard Melody's name) had reached that the titled 'Princess of Parties and Rock' was left near speechless at the sight of them.

"So, notice anything different about us?" Bon Bon asked playfully.

Melody let out a nervous laugh. "Well, I've heard of full moons but you guys bring that to a whole nother level and then some! I mean a part of me thought Bright Eyes might have been exaggerating but if anything she wasn't have as accurate as she should have been, I mean you guys are HUGE!"

"Thanks." Starlight said with a smile as her two chins folding into one another. "We try. So what did you come back for Bright Eyes?"

Bright Eyes inhaled a small breath, then said: "I don't know how to put this with any sort of tact, so I'm just going to come out and say it: I'm not comfortable with either of you dating or the sizes that you're both at."

Both Starlight and Bon Bon could only blink at that.

"Okay?" Starlight's face was folded in concern. "I'm afraid we're not going to stop dating, but Bonnie and I do plan on cutting back on our weights over the next couple of months."

"Yea," added Bon Bon. "As much pride as I take in being a bigger-than-average pony, even I'll admit that this is too big even for me."

"Well, I'm happy to here that." Bright Eyes said as she shifted her front hooves awkwardly.

"So does this mean we're not friends anymore?" Bon Bon asked.

For whatever reason, Bright Eyes found herself blushing. "No, no I think I just ultimately need some time to get used to the idea of the two of you being together-together now. I think... I think I learn something today, that I'm not as open minded or tolerate I thought I was, but that that's not a bad thing."

She looked at both of them with an expression of renewed determination. "I might not be comfortable with you guys dating now, but I'm not going to let our friendships suffer because of something like that. I'll get used to it eventually and when I do I'll be happy to set up a triple date between you, me and Lancer, and Sweetheart and Teddy."

"That sounds nice. We could go to the movies or-" Starlight said. Then, a low rumble emitted from her super sized stomach, causing the pink pony to blush.

Melody grinned. "Or how about an all-you-can-eat buffet? Sounds like you could really use one right about now, eh Starlight?"

With that everyone let out a good-natured laugh as Bon Bon and Starlight snuggled and squished their fattened frames together as they nuzzled up against one another. Although not everyone was completely on board with their new choice in lifestyles, both ponies knew that in time (and with more reasonable weight standards) their friends and family would get used to their relationship and sizes and life in Coltenville would continue, with perhaps a little more love and largeness then it had before.

* * *

AN: So. we come to the end of my first ever finished My Little Pony fic. And it's shipping based (didn't see that coming). And weight gained based (totally called it). But yeah, first ever ship fic here folks, think it's not bad for a first try at that, though you of course shall be the judge dear reader. Now why an MLP Tales fic? Because Fim ship fics have been done, as have weight gain stories featuring the mane six. The Mane Seven of Tales though, their a good bit less used. Hopefully even if not much of a romance or fatty pony fan, my humorous style with a slightly realistic bent has managed to keep you reading to the end, and hopefully you've had a good time doing it.

Now I know full well that the story is by no means perfect, the beginning may be a bit on the cliche/rushed side (in fairness this thing is over 9000 words long, I can only write so much before even I burn out people) and maybe the ending is a bit cheesy (then again it is a romance fic, and a My Little Pony one at that) but I think that underneath these flaws is a pretty solid story all things told.

So as I mentioned before, even if you don't ship Bon Bon or Starlight (I'll admit I freely shipped them solely off of an image that m shipping goggles read as romantic and went from there) or are big on the whole 'ponies gaining weight' scene, hopefully you've at least enjoyed the ride along the way.

Until next time folks.


End file.
